Sleepless in South Park
by thecrazierone
Summary: Our favorite South Park characters are having nightmares. So for your entertainment I have posted all there nightmares here. The story may be a little short at first but it will get longer I promise you. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Butter's Nightmare

**Hi there every one so this my first story I've had this idea for a while bouncing it around in my head and asking I few writers for some ideas and I think I'm ready to start writing. The story came out a lot shorter then I hoped it would be but please read and review if you like.**

Chapter 1

Butter's Nightmare

By: thecrazierone

Butter's woke up on a grassy field, with the grass tickling his face. After, awhile Butter's stood up on the grass and got a better look of where he was at. Butter's was standing in a bright green, grassy field that seemed to go on forever in all directions. Flowers of all different colors sprung out in all directions on the field. There were some trees around but not enough to make a forest, just the perfect amount of trees. Butter's walked up to one said trees, growing on the trees was a verity of fruit, what puzzled Butters the most was how so many different kinds of fruit could grow on one tree. But, to Butters it did not matter he plucked one of the fruit, an apple, off the tree it bit into the apple. The taste of the apple was nothing like Butters had tried before, the apple was sweet, juicy, and amazingly delicious. Butters then looked up from the fruit he was eating and saw off in the distance a small pond. Butters, feeling very hot all of the sudden, raced towards the pond and jumped inside. The water in the pond was the perfect temperature cooling Butters off. Butter's swam in the pond the water was clear even when Butters dived into the water. Butters continued to play in the water laughing and enjoying himself.

"Hi Butters," a voice that Butters insistently recognized.

"Hi Hello Kitty" Butters responded cheerfully swimming towards Hello Kitty who stood at the end of the pond. ( If you do not know what Hello Kitty is a suggest you look it up on Google images) Hello Kitty stood near the pond in her large red bow and pink dress looking at Butters with, what he hoped was, a smile since Hello Kitty did not have a mouth showing emotion was a little hard.

"Come on Butters let's go play" Hello Kitty said in a sickly sweet voice.

" Ok-dokie" Butters responded once again in his cheerful voice.

Hello Kitty and Butters skipped around the field, any outsider watching would think it was very gay and they would be right. Hello Kitty stopped suddenly with no warning.

"What's wrong Hello Kitty?" Butters asked very concerned for the half cat creature.\

"Butters" Hello Kitty said in that same sickly sweet voice " I need you something from you"

" What do you need Hello Kitty?" Butters asked.

"Butters I need your soul" Hello Kitty said as she began to transform into a huge hideous monster that looked more like it belonged in a horror movie then on a children's show. Butter's watched in horror unable to move from the fright of Evil Hello Kitty. The Evil Hello Kitty roared in Butters face. Butters quickly began to run as far as his little legs could take him. Slowly around him the land scape changed from a happy field into a evil hell looking place. The bright green grass turned into a deep red stone like substance. Volcanoes started to come out were the trees use to be and spikes were the flowers were. Butters was scared out of his mind when suddenly he fell down. The Evil Hello Kitty stood over him about to eat Butter's up. Butter's screamed at the top of his lungs. Then Butter's head sprung up from his pillow.

"Butters why are you screaming" Butters dad yelled from down stairs.

"S-Sorry dad I had a nightmare." Butters responded still afraid from his nightmare.

"Stop having nightmares Butters or your grounded" Butters dad respond still angry at Butters.

"S-Sorry dad." Butters said laying his head back on the pillow.

"Gee- that was on scary nightmare" Butters said to himself.

Butters then jumped when he saw his Hello Kitty radio. He moved the radio into a drawer so the Hello Kitty picture on it was not looking at Butters. About an hour later Butters fell back in to a deep sleep, and lucky for him the nightmare never happened again.

End of Chapter 1

**If you liked the story there will be new Chapter's up soon I can't wait until I get started on Kenny's nightmare. Until then Bye-Bye**

**Love,**

**thecrazierone**


	2. Chapter 2 Tweek's Nightmare

**Hi guys thanks for all your reviews. People are actually enjoying my story and want to read some more, this makes me feel so happy I can't even describe it. I really appreciate all your reviews, lately I have had to deal with a lot of shit at school, with people being total bitches to me but enough with my problems you want to read the next chapter right? Right. So this chapter I had a mental battle choosing who's nightmare to do next, half of me said do one of main characters like Kenny, but the other half said, do one of the background characters. This all went on for nearly a few days. So, in the end I choose to do more of a background character for two reasons, one: I want to save the main characters for later when I have more experience in writing this story, and two: For the main characters nightmares I have some really good ideas**** and I want those ideas to be fully thought through. So let's get about the wait I was going to post the story Friday but I couldn't stop adding more details to it.  
**

* * *

**(I almost owned South Park, I was just about to get the rights to the show but then I woke up from my dream *sigh*) **

**Chapter 2 **

**Tweek's Nightmare **

**By: thecrazierone**

* * *

Tweek woke up just like every other morning, in a panic attack and in a desperate need for his regular coffee. Tweek twitched and got up from his bed in his normal room; not in an alien spaceship getting probed by evil aliens with five eyes, not in a government lab getting tested on by some men in suits, and not in the underpants gnome's secret underground tunnel getting ready to become the gnome's next meal with a side of barbeque sauce; like Tweek had feared he would be at. Tweek quickly opened his dresser drawer and put on his normal attire. If Tweek tried to change how he looked people may notice him more, and if noticed him they may think he wasn't the normal Tweek, and if they thought that then they may ship him away to Africa, and if he was in Africa lions may try to eat him, then what would our poor Tweek do, it was all way to much pressure for him. So he put on his blue jeans, and his green shirt which he tried to button but failed do so correctly. Tweek then did what he always did after he got dressed he raced as quickly as he could down the stairs to get his daily dose coffee, which if you knew Tweek was much more than a dose. Just like every day Tweek stopped right before he went down stairs and thought to himself.

"Oh man, what if my parents were kidnapped by aliens while I was sleeping, or what if they ran away to join the circus in Vermont, or what if an ax murder came and killed them and left me alive so I can see them dead. Oh man this is all way to much pressure," Tweek thought. His mind was always buzzing with ideas like these ones, that's was part of him, always full of paranoia, and fear. So, Tweek slowly made his way down the staircase, wondering what lied ahead of him. There was no hole in the ceiling from aliens that had kidnapped his parents, there was no note saying his parents ran away to the circus in Vermont, and Tweek's parents were no dead on the ground from an ax murder like Tweek had feared. Everything was normal, Tweek's parents were sitting at the dining room table, his dad, Richard, was reading the local paper. Tweek seemed very out-of-place in the calm household. Tweek quickly went it the kitchen but something was off. Tweek looked around the kitchen, but there was no coffee makers. Usually Tweek's house had a two coffee makers on the counters.-

"nngh Dad w-where's the coffee?" Tweek asked twitching his head to the right a bit.

"Tweek, you know your not allowed to have coffee, it's not good for you." Tweek's dad responded in a calm voice, not looking up from the paper he was reading. Tweek was shocked, his father always let him have coffee in the morning, maybe he evil worms had dug into his brain trying to make Tweek's life a living hell, if so they were doing a very good job at it.

"B-But..." Tweek responded shaking slightly.

"No buts Tweek" Tweeek's dad responded again in his calm voice.

"Now hurry on dear or you'll be late for school" Tweek's mother told him. Tweek did as his mother said and walked outside, his mind going at a thousand miles per hour with thoughts as he walked to school. Tweek looked around as he walked to the bus stop, no one seemed to be around the small mountain town he lived in, instantly Tweek thought of the worst possible thing that could have happened to them all and some other situations to why the town folk were not around. Tweek continued on to the bus stop, shuffling his boots against the snow that covered the ground. The bus stop was quite a ways from Tweek's house and he was beginning to wonder if he would make it there with his lack of coffee.

"What if I die from lack of coffee and underpants gnomes drink my blood? What if..." But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud 'moo' but oddly enough it came not from the field next to him but from the sky. Tweek looked up puzzled and saw a cow falling from the sky, the cow landed right next to Tweek barely missing him.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek yelled out to no one in particular. Soon more cows came falling from the sky. Why were cows falling from the sky? Tweek had no idea but he did not want to die from a falling cow. Tweek ran as fast as he could run, with out his coffee, to a nearby barn to take shelter from the cow-storm. Once inside all Tweek could hear was the 'mooing' from the cows.

"Oh Jesus! No coffee, now it's raining cows how could this day get any worse." Tweek whispered to himself. But, what Tweek didn't know was that the day could get a lot worse, much, much worse. Tweek closed his eyes hoping to get away from this whole mess he had gotten into.

"Find your happy place, find your happy place." Tweek repeated to himself twitching every few minutes. Tweek listened to the cows 'mooing' on level ten panic mode, but soon he heard another sound, one that was all to familiar. It was the high-pitched sound of underpants gnomes. Tweek quickly opened his eyes but he soon regretted it. There were underpants gnomes all around him. All the gnomes whispered things to other gnomes, much to quiet for Tweek to hear what they were saying. Suddenly and without warning all the gnomes ran towards Tweek throwing ropes at him and tying him so Tweek could not move. Tweek screamed as loud as he could but no one seemed to hear him, so he struggled against the ropes but the gnomes were no fools they had him one of the gnomes blew a trumpet and yelled.

"The king of the gnomes is here," in a gnome high-pitched voice. Soon all the gnomes moved so there was a large path starting at a hole in the ground, where the gnomes had come from, and it lead to Tweek. Then out of the gnome hole came, of all the people, Craig. Tweek screamed as loud as he could scream, but the gag on his mouth the gnomes had put on him earlier made his scream much softer , but Craig did nothing to help Tweek. Tweek didn't notice until just now, but all the of the gnomes were bowing down as if... then Tweek figured it out. Craig was the leader of the underpants gnomes. Craig step forward towards Tweek, then turned to face all of the underpants gnomes.

" Gnomes," Craig proclaimed to the gnomes, " Tonight we have fresh blood." The gnomes cheered.

At this point Tweek was struggling with all his might to break free from the ropes. Unfortunately for Tweek, his efforts were useless if he did break free what would he do, he was surrounded by the gnomes they would just tie him up again. Tweek still tried with all his might to break free from the blood thirsty underpants gnomes, it seemed his worst nightmare was coming true. But, what Tweek was most sad about was not that he was going to be eaten by someone he use to call a friend.

"Tweek" Craig said, his nasally voice in full affect. " Tweek wake up" Everything around Tweek seemed to go into a haze as the noises seemed to mute and all Tweek could hear was Craig's voice calling Tweek's name over and over. Tweek lifted his head from the desk it was previously on, and rubbed his eyes. He was in his fourth grade classroom, not tied up in a barn with no coffee, raining cows, and blood thirsty underpants gnomes with their evil leader Craig, Tweek was just fine.

"Dude you have to stop falling asleep in class," Craig told Tweek. Tweek turned his head to look at Craig, his eyes wide with fright. Tweek still had no idea what really just happened, was it a dream or reality he couldn't tell.

"Ahh he's going to drink my blood" Tweek yelled as he ran out of the classroom. Everyone in the class turned from what they were doing and looked at Craig, who just flipped everyone off. Everyone

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**So what did you guys think, I told you the chapters would get longer, this one was defiantly longer and, in my opinion, better than Butter's nightmare. When I finish I might redo Butter's nightmare. Anyways I need some ideas for Stan's nightmare I don't have much of an idea for his story so if you have any ideas feel free to tell them to me via review or PM I'll take any ideas you have. I will make sure to mention you if I use your idea. I'm thinking about writing Kyle's nightmare next which, if everything goes right, will be very long. What nightmare should I write next? **


	3. Chapter 3 Kenny's Nightmare

**Hi guys I'm back again. Sorry for the longish wait, the people in South Park were getting on to my dream-reading powers so had to lay low for a bit.I was going to do Kyle's nightmare but I thought I'd do Kenny's, this one of my favorite of the are you ready? I am. Let's go.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Kenny's Nightmare**

**by thecrazierone**

Kenny was at home in his room, his parent in the middle of another one of there fights that never seemed to end.

"You fucking ass-hole" screamed Mrs. McCormick.

"Shut up you stupid bitch" yelled Mr. McCormick

"You don't tell me what to do when all you do is sit on your ass and get drunk" slurred Mrs. McCormick

"Fuck you bitch" screamed Mr. McCormick throwing what seemed to be a beer bottle, it hit the wall and crashed. The fight continued on but Kenny tried his best to tune in out. But soon, the fight became far to loud for Kenny to tune out. So, he did what he always does when his parent fight, escape to the park. Kenny went to the park not for the plants and nature, he went for something he loved dearly. Boobs. Kenny lived for them, he died for them and came back to life for them because unfortunately they was a lack of boobs in Hell. So to the park Kenny went. As he walked there, he thought about all the female joggers titties bouncing up and down it was the only reason he went to the park. The walk from Kenny's small poor house to the park was quite a long one, but Kenny could wait especially for boobs. Just the thought of boobs made Kenny smile even thought no one noticed because of his orange parka which covered most of his face. Kenny walk quickly to the bench in the park were most of the joggers ran by it was his normal spot. Kenny sat down ready for jiggling titties. Normally at this time Kenny would be going to school but Kenny didn't want to go to school today and there was no one stopping him from skipping fourth grade for a day. But as soon as Kenny saw the first jogger he knew something was wrong she looked like she had no boobs, at all.

"mhhmhhmhhmhh" said Kenny but it came out muffled because of his hood. Kenny came to the conclusion that she was just wearing a sports bra. But, soon his theory was broken as Kenny saw more women with blank chests some not even joggers.

"MhmhmhhmhMhmh" yelled Kenny. Kennget tired of looking at titty-less girls so he went to do his second favorite thing read Playboy. Kenny owned nearly every issue of Playboy he saved up all his allowance to bye the latest issue. So Kenny got up and walked to the nearest store that sold said magazine. It wasn't very far but the walk was very long for a boob deprived Kenny. After what seemed like hours, Kenny finally reached the store and walked through the doors. Kenny instantly went to the magazine section of the store to the place were the playboys were. But instead of perverted pictures of girls on Playboy there was a Better Homes and Garden Magazine.

"mhhmhmhmhhmh" mumbled out Kenny. Kenny looked around then his eyes focused on the TV that was currently turned on to the local South Park News.

"That's right Tom, the ban on having sex was passed just last week..." said the man on the news. He talked some more but Kenny didn't hear he just fell down and everything went black.

"Kenny, Kenny wake up" said a voice. Kenny lifted his head up, he realized he was at home in his bedroom and that the voice belonged to his mother Mrs. McCormick.

"Kenny get up or you'll be late for school" she yelled. Kenny got dressed in his orange parka and ran out the door to school which he felt like going to today. As he walked to school his dream seemed to fade away, by the time he got to the bus stop he couldn't remember the dream if he tried.

**I know I know Kenny's nightmare is short but I can't control how long there nightmares are. **


	4. Chapter 4 Stan's Nightmare 1

**Wow almost a month since I last posted, I know I'm evil, making you all wait. Stan's nightmare is going to be super special and have two versions this one I made up, the other one a fan gave me. Lets get to the scaryies. :)  
**

**Chapter: I already forgot, 5 I think.  
**

**Stan's Nightmare**

**By: thecrazierone**

Stan was in his empty living room room, it was so quiet you could hear a pin fall or anything else fall. Stan was rarely home alone, and it only happened for short periods of time, so Stan always tried to get the most done when he was home alone. But, Stan was hungry and as the saying goes you can't do any thing on an empty stomach. So, Stan went to the kitchen to get food. But, as soon as he entered the kitchen he could tell something was wrong, it was very obvious. The whole kitchen looked like something from a Barbie Doll Dream House. The whole kitchen was pink all different shades. The refrigerator was a dark rose pink with flower magnets on it, the tile on the floor was a mixture of white and light pink. The counters were a bight pink and the cabinets were a light, light, pink almost white. All the appliances were random shades of pink. It was so much pink that it made Stan want to puke and he almost did, but he kept it in. Why in the hell was the kitchen all pink? Stan decided it was his stupid sister Shelly and his mom they never really thought about him and dad when it came to designing the house. So, Stan walked back into the living room, but again it was pink, but they couldn't have redone the living room that fast he was only in the kitchen for about a minute. The walls were a light pink and the sofa was a regular pink with deep pink flowers. The T.V was a deep rose pink, and the carpet was again a light pink. Now Stan was confused he was just in the living room five minutes a ago how the hell could it all turn pink, his most hated color.

"Hi Stan" came a sickly sweet voice from the shadows, the voice sent shivers up Stan's spine. The figure that the voice belonged to moved out from the shadows. That figure was Wendy, but it didn't look as pretty as she normally was. Her hair wasn't brushed and stood out in small black lines. Her eyes were larger than regularly they also had a sleep-deprived, crazy look to them.

"O-Oh, He-Hey Wendy," Stan managed to chock out of him as he backed up to Wendy who was walking closer to him with small steps. Stan wondered how the hell Wendy got in his house, they had broke up a while ago and Wendy never even had the key to his house in the first place.

"I love you Stan." Wendy creepily stated "Do you love me?" Stan considered his options, what was the answer Wendy was looking for. God girls were so hard to figure out! Stan decided to lie and say yes, hopefully that's what she wanted him to say.

"O-Of course I l-love you" Stan answered trying to sound as true as possible, "B-Babe" Stan added the pet name to hopefully reassure Wendy because the look she was giving him started to scare Stan.

"Good"Wendy said using her hands to flatten her messy hair. "Because, now it's just you and me." What did Wendy mean?

"W-What do you mean Wendy?" Stan hesitantly. Instead of answering him, Wendy grabbed Stan's hand and lead him out of the house and into the street which was nearly all pink, and empty.

"Don't you just love what I did with the place? I think the flowers add a nice touch." Wendy said picking a flower off a flower bush near her. Stan just looked around wondering what the hell was going on, were is everyone.

"Uh Wendy, were is everyone?" Asked Stan trying to find any other forms of human life besides him and Wendy.

"Gone" Wendy replied almost as soon he asked. "It's just you," she poked him on the nose. "And me," Stan went white, what the hell did Wendy do to everyone, wait never mind he had to get away from her, she was crazy! When Wendy was focused on watering the plants, Stan quietly tip-toed away, but he wasn't able to go far before Wendy noticed.

"Stan were are you going?" Wendy asked. But, before Stan could respond Wendy started talking again, " Are you trying to get away from me? You don't love me do you? Well fine than if I can't have you no one can!" Wendy pulled a gun out of what seemed to be no were, and pointed it at Stan, as he closed his shut. Before Stan could do anything to react a loud bang shot through the sky like a, well like a gun being fired. Stan slowly opened his eyes to find him self, not dead in a very pink street, but in his un-pink room on his bed. Stan sighed it was all just a dream, a nightmare. Stan sat on his bed, on a lazy Saturday morning, when his phone suddenly rang. Stan could see from the caller ID that it was Kyle, Stan picked up and chatted with his super best friend as the nightmare faded out of his memory.

**Alright guys, how was it? Sorry for such a long wait.  
**


End file.
